


Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: I am Yoshikage Kira, Lowkey a wip, M/M, im not implying senku has a hand fetish... or am I??, jk I don’t have a Hand fetish, lol idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Senku hadn’t cherished them enough, he found himself thinking. Hadn’t cherished the way Tsukasas fingernails weren’t to long, nor to short and with his long, slim fingers made him look elegant like an old masters painting. His bones were defined and noticeable and the patterns of his skin-“I like Tsukasas hands ♡´･ᴗ･`♡
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 21





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the howls moving castle theme song and the weird urge overcame me to write about Tsukasas hands. My tsukasen brainrot then told me to make it about senku missing his hands. Ya know, the usual ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

The last thing he thought he would miss about Tsukasa was his hands. 

Those big strong hands that could crush rocks, but still managed to caress Senkus face as if he would shatter. The hands that would be wrapped around his waist and pull him closer. The hands that would kill an animal as if it didn’t affect him. The hands he used to fight against other people, trained to punch as hard as they could.

Senku hadn’t cherished them enough, he found himself thinking. Hadn’t cherished the way Tsukasas fingernails weren’t to long, nor to short and with his long, slim fingers made him look elegant like an old masters painting. His bones were defined and noticeable and the patterns of his skin-

He also missed the way Tsukasas hand would feel on his own. His silky smooth skin against Senkus roughened up one brushing against each other, making their skin crawl and their hair standing up. 

They way his hands were always steady, and crafted everything with such precise, never bruised or even dry. And they were always warm. They had such domestic warmth heating everything he touched. 

In some way the had been an anchor. Calming down Senku, grabbing his hands and pulling him into a world where them holding hands was the only thing that existed. His hands cupping his cheeks and his thumbs trailing under his eyes, if it was to while away tears or just to comfort him. 

And in a way it was the only thing Senku could remember. The way his hands would gesture when he was passionately talking about his favorite topics or the way he never knew where to have them so he always hid them behind his back akwardly.

But now they were gone. Senku was maltreated by those hands, trying to ends his existence and Tsukasa stained them with human blood. They were filthy and unworthy to touch him.

Right now they were probably used to mix the magic fluid and sort out the humans. Or they were running through Tsukasas hair as he planned a way to fulfill his empire.

Somehow he longed for those hands, to hold him, caress him, but at the moment he never wanted to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I’m gonna google if i have a hand fetish or not know ✌️😋


End file.
